Unconventional
by the moon of my life
Summary: "Ichigo. It's been too long," Rukia drawled, giving Ichigo that smile that made his insides do flips. "Too long," he agreed, but felt doubtful. It's been four years, why the hell did she suddenly transfer to his school? IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel as if I haven't written a good Bleach fic in ever, so here it goes. IchiRuki is endgame, but there will be some IchiHime (mostly one-sided in my opinion) and various other side couples. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

_"Ichigo and Rukia. Bleach exists because of them."_

**chapter one**

Sitting on a park bench at eleven o'clock at night, fifteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki took a long drag of his blunt while asking himself, "Why am I doing this?"

It wasn't like he smoked weed on the regular basis. No, he only smoked when he needed to take the edge off. For example, the days nearing his mother's date of death. Those days were harder than the actual day. The memories were much more vivid and unbearable, Ichigo could sometimes barely take it.

He took another hit, feeling the smoke go into his lungs, spread across his belly, then fill his head. It gave him the funniest feeling, but Ichigo felt light as a feather and high as a cloud. He let the smoke out of his nose, closing his eyes momentarily.

Ichigo flinched when he heard someone laughing lightly.

"You look like a dragon when you do that," said a deep, but undeniably feminine voice.

Looking around, he spotted a short girl with shoulder-length hair the color of a raven's wing and a camera hanging around her neck. Ichigo could have easily mistaken her for a child if it weren't for her voice and when she stepped under the light of the lamp-post.

Her eyes were something he had never seen before. _She has eyes like amethysts,_ Ichigo thought, intrigued. They were absolutely haunting and beautiful. But not beautiful enough for Ichigo to want her to stay.

Ichigo dropped his joint to the concrete and stepped on it. He scowled at her, hoping she'd go away, but was disappointed when she wasn't cowed. Instead, the girl sat beside him on the bench, fiddling with her camera.

"Why do it?" she asked him.

"Do what?"

"Smoke. What's the point?"

"What's the point of these questions?"

He didn't have time for this. He meant to relax, not get pestered by some annoying girl. For a few minutes, the girl merely stared at him, waiting for his response. Ichigo sighed, knowing that she would be too stubborn to leave.

"It helps me to not... think," Ichigo finally answered.

"Well, I'm sure you have no problem doing that _sober,_ right?" she teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"Fuck you." His patience was running thin. "I do it because I don't want to think about my mom who's _dead._ Can you blame me for wanting to not feel the pain of knowing that she's gone forever? That I'll never see her again?"

The girl looked at him with an unreadable expression. Hurt was evident in her eyes and there was something else too. Ichigo was about to get up and leave, but felt a stinging pain on his left cheek.

_She just... she just slapped me!_ Ichigo realized before turning towards the girl, his eyes wide.

She got up and stood in front of Ichigo, her arms crossed. "You're weak," she told him. "I know _exactly_ how you feel. My parents are dead and one of my best friends died recently, but do you see me drinking or smoking weed to cope with the pain? That's pathetic. Would your mother like to see you like this?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but the girl cut him off. "You can either be a man and face your feelings with your head held high or let it swallow you up into an oblivion. Which one will it be?"

He looked away from her, his scowl dark. He hated how right she was. It was only winter, not even close to June, but...

Standing up, Ichigo met her eyes. His scowl softened, though not completely gone. He was just about ask what her name was when he noticed a police car driving by. If they saw them, both would get in trouble for staying out past midnight.

The girl was aware of that as well and grabbed Ichigo's arm. The two ran towards the playground and hid in the playhouse as two police officers stepped out of their car.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered, "Your camera's off right?"

"It is," the girl whispered. "What? Afraid a flash might get us caught?"

"No shit."

She rolled her eyes and peered out the holes of the playhouse as the police officers inspected the park. Ichigo slowly pulled his hood up, covering his orange hair. Looking like a delinquent wouldn't help if they were to get caught.

Ichigo suddenly realized how close they were to each other. Her body was pressed snugly against his, her soft breathing mixing with Ichigo's. He had no idea how long they were hiding in there, maybe for ten minutes of silence until Ichigo asked. "What's your name?

"Rukia Kuchiki," she answered easily. "I think the coast is clear."

They slid out of the playhouse. Rukia dusted herself off, paying no mind to the tall boy near her. Her last name sounded familiar.

"Kuchiki huh? Does your family own something?" Ichigo inquired, feeling a little awkward.

"A business," she replied vaguely. "Mind if I get a picture of you...?"

Ichigo wrinkled his eyebrows at her before realizing what she wanted._ I'm an idiot,_ he thought before saying, "It's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia's entire face brightened and she let out a shriek of laughter. "Ichigo? You're a _strawberry!_"

"Hardy har-har. You're a fucking riot."

"Strawberry! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Shut up!"

Her laughter settled into uncontrollable giggles. Ichigo rolled his eyes before poking Rukia in her shoulder.

"Will you take your picture or not?" he demanded.

"Calm down, berry-head," she said, smiling. "Give me that famous scowl of yours."

After five minutes of Rukia shouting at Ichigo to make the picture better, the two walked out of the park together. Ichigo walked, but had no idea which way or how Rukia got here. His questions were answered when Rukia seemed to head to the train station.

Silently, Ichigo walked with Rukia. He didn't want her by herself. She could get robbed or worse. Everyone in Karakura who still had their senses knew not to mess with Ichigo Kurosaki.

The train wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes, but it was nearly two o'clock. Ichigo knew his sisters would be worried sick if he didn't come home soon. Hopefully they'd be asleep when he got back.

"Rukia," he said, "Thanks for... earlier."

"Mm." Rukia didn't look away from her camera.

"... Can I see you again?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"I dunno, _can_ you?"

"_May_ I see you again?"

"Sure."

"Tomorrow?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Whoa. You don't want to seem overeager, do you?"

Ichigo allowed himself to smile. Well, a small smile. "Right, that's why I said tomorrow. But I'm willing to wait _all night_ and _most_ of tomorrow."

Their eyes were locked on each other. Ichigo didn't know what compelled him to ask, but being with Rukia felt far better than how he felt a few hours ago. It'd be amazing if he could feel like that every day and if being Rukia Kuchiki did that, then he was determined to spend more time with her.

She lifted her hand and touched Ichigo's face, the same side where she slapped him. Ichigo felt a feeling funnier than when he smoked his joint when Rukia's fingers ran themselves through his hair.

"Give me your number then, Ichigo," Rukia finally said.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. It's mostly a background of how they met. Next will be a timeskip and bits and pieces of their past will reappear in the story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

For the rest of that year, Ichigo and Rukia hung out. They talked everyday and sometimes they didn't talk, even on the phone, but Ichigo didn't mind. The silence between them was comfortable. His family loved her, even if Karin didn't want to admit it.

Things... happened. Good and bad. By Rukia's sixteenth birthday, she said she couldn't be with him anymore. Her brother was sending her to some single-sex school all the way in Kanagawa.

_Were we even together?_ Nineteen year old Ichigo wondered. His heart constricted from the thought of Rukia. That one rainy night when they were finally alone...

Why was he even thinking about this? He was in the middle of an _exam_! This was not the right place to be reminiscing. It couldn't be helped though, Ichigo missed her, but he wouldn't _dare_ say that out loud.

"Five more minutes," said Professor Unohana from her desk. A beautiful, but frightening woman. She could give the evilest looks if you arrived late to her class, Ichigo knew well. He had gotten those looks several times.

Five more minutes. Ichigo had seventeen questions left, but his mind wouldn't stay focused. His eyes wandered around the room, wrinkling his eyebrows at how half the class was finished with their tests. Even Orihime Inoue who, not to sound like an ass, was a bit of an airhead.

He caught her eye and before he could do anything, she blushed and turned away. Ichigo frowned, but looked back at his test. Dammit, enough procrastinating. He'd probably have to bullshit his way through these last questions.

Just as he wrote his last answer, the bell trilled and everyone handed Unohana their exams. Uryu Ishida shook his head at Ichigo as he walked out. _Dick_, thought Ichigo. It was a wonder they were still friends.

"Ah, the last paper," Unohana said softly, "I suppose you studied well if you took this long. Am I right, Mr. Kurosaki?"

_No._ "Of course," Ichigo said, forcing himself to sound pleasant. "See you next week, Professor."

Ichigo stepped out of the class and was met with Uryu's disapproving stare. He sneered at him before heading to the quad. His other friends usually hung out there after class, catching up and gossiping. For a boy, Keigo Asano loved to gossip.

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "You knew we had an exam yet you continued to play _Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood_ and _Grand Theft Auto V_. Should I continue to question your logic?"

"I was taking a break," Ichigo replied, a little defensively.

"A six hour long break?" Uryu questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"... Don't judge me. At least _I_ don't sew!"

"Sewing is relaxing."

"Yeah? Well, so is playing video games!"

Rolling his blue eyes, Uryu said, "Must you be so loud? Everyone is staring at us."

Ichigo shrugged. "Who cares? Let them."

They reached the quad. It resembled any other university quad complete with a water fountain, students playing frisbee, couples on the grass, etc. Ichigo's own friends were seated under a shady oak tree.

Chad was stoic as always while Keigo spoke animatedly about something (probably sexual) to Mizuiro Kojima who gave a noncommittal nod. Tatsuki Arisawa usually sat with them, but sometimes hung out with these girls Ichigo couldn't remember. That was sad, considering they all went to the same high school as him.

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted, jumping to his feet. His arms were stretched out and he looked ready to jump him, but Ichigo slammed him down with one kick. "Gah! You're so _mean_ to me!"

"Baby," Ichigo grumbled, plopping down on the grass. "What's up?"

"Mizuiro asked out that hot librarian," Keigo informed him.

"Nel?" Ichigo widened his eyes. "But she's twenty-three! A little too old for you, don't you think?"

Mizuiro smiled. "She doesn't have wrinkles or gray hairs. I don't know how you go to the library nearly everyday and resist her, Ichigo. She's truly stunning."

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was Karakura University's librarian. Technically, she was one of the university's librarians, but she was the one everyone went to if they needed help since her co-workers were all cranky crones. At first, Ichigo was enticed by her curves, but after speaking to her, he realized how _childish_ she was. They were good friends, but Ichigo couldn't imagine him and her together.

"Did she say yes?" Uryu asked, sounding curious. He was friendly with Nel as well, but in a platonic way. Ichigo could barely understand the conversations between Uryu and Nel sometimes. He sounded like a moron, but they used too many big words for him.

"Unfortunately, she said she'd have to think about it, but she'll say yes," Mizuiro answered confidently. "And even if she doesn't, there are more fish in the sea."

She'd probably say no. Ichigo knew firsthand that Nel had her heart set out on somebody else, someone more her age. _And with a criminal record_, he silently added.

They lounged around for about ten minutes with Keigo talking perverted nonsense. Finally, Tatsuki came and dragged Ichigo with her to a fast food restaurant outside of campus.

Tatsuki nudged Ichigo. "Mahana Natsui threw a party last week. We were hoping you'd come."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Why? There are parties every week. It's basically the same thing, but at a different destination and different host and you know I don't do parties."

"Right, because Ichigo Kurosaki is too cool for parties."

"You're absolutely right."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

Reaching the fast food joint, Ichigo waited in line with Tatsuki. A small group of guys around their age and a little older sat at a table, chatting obnoxiously. One guy with long red hair had the strangest tattoos Ichigo had seen. It never seemed to end since he wore shorts and a loose, army green tank top.

His friends were stranger. One wore feathers in his hair and fake eyelashes while the another had the number 69 tattooed on his left cheek and three scars running straight over his right eye and cheek. The third guy reminded Ichigo of a cue ball with his shiny bald head, but had weird red markings around his eyes. The last guy, who was blonde and blue-eyed, was the most normal out of the four.

The feathered guy spoke, "I don't understand why you two and Matsumoto would transfer to _this_ school."

"What's wrong with it?" asked blondie.

"It's so... irrelevant."

"Well, Matsumoto doesn't think so," defended scar-guy.

"You only transferred because she and her nice rack did," said baldie. Scar-guy blushed and didn't respond. "I'm only shocked that Renji didn't drop out of the academy to follow his master."

"Rukia isn't my master!" snapped the redhead. "We're only friends, dammit! I'm sick of you saying I 'follow her around like a puppy'."

_Rukia?_ She flashed in his mind, her wearing his white button down and nothing else. Ichigo suddenly felt hot. _It could easily be a coincidence. Don't get your hopes up, idiot,_ Ichigo told himself.

Renji's friends laughed before continuing their lunch. Ichigo realized that he and Tatsuki were first in line and he forced himself to order his meal instead of eavesdropping.

**.**

"Ichigo!" a high-pitched voice called.

He stopped walking and turned around. His classmate Orihime Inoue was jogging up to him. Most guys around him drooled at her and Ichigo wouldn't say they were wrong to do so. She looked gorgeous with her long, tie-dye blue skirt and loose crop top that did nothing to hide her... uh, buxom chest.

She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily. Her wavy, dark orange hair was pulled into a high ponytail, so long that Yuzu once asked Ichigo if she was Rapunzel.

"Hi," panted Orihime.

"Hey," Ichigo said coolly. "What's up?"

"I was hoping we'd walk back to the dorms together..." her cheeks turned pink, "that is if you don't mind?"

Ichigo shrugged and walked alongside Orihime. They weren't friends by any chance, only knowing each other thanks to their mutual friend Tatsuki. Ichigo disliked being alone with Orihime though. Their conversations were strained and dragged on, leading them into awkward silences.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryu, and even Chad all said that Orihime was in love with him. Ichigo doubted it. She barely knew him and vice versa. The only thing that would keep their relationship together for, Ichigo didn't know, a week would be for a shallow reason like their looks.

Orihime was definitely a beautiful girl, but Ichigo was definitely _not_ attracted to her.

The orange-haired duo walked in silence. The dorms were actually close to where they had their medical classes. All Ichigo knew was that Orihime had decided to become a nurse and had only Professor Unohana's class with him.

"Did you pass Professor Unohana's exam?" inquired Orihime.

"The first part. I blanked out during the second half," Ichigo replied, remembering what occupied his thoughts. "Did you?"

"Me?" Orihime blinked in surprise. "I think so! I studied so hard the week before the test, so I'm hoping it actually paid off."

"That's cool." Ichigo looked at the sky, hating how uncomfortable the silence between he and Orihime was.

The sun was beginning to set. Purple, pink, orange, and yellow filled the sky. _I bet Rukia would take a... __never mind_. Ichigo seriously needed to stop thinking about her. It's been four years.

It was as if Orihime had read his mind. "Isn't the sky so pretty? I should take a picture."

"Go ahead."

She took a quick picture with her phone before shyly looking back at Ichigo.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"... Do you remember that girl? Back in high school?" Orihime questioned, making Ichigo's stomach drop. "I saw you once with her at the park and you two looked really in love... Do you miss her?"

Ichigo could feel his heart ache. He did, he really did, but Orihime Inoue didn't need to know that.

"Of course not," he finally answered, "there's no reason to."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was a bitch to write. Blame writer's block. Enjoy :)**

**chapter three**

"This school is _so_ boring!" declared Rangiku Matsumoto.

"You say that whenever there isn't drama happening," pointed out nineteen year old Rukia Kuchiki.

Rangiku grinned and let her head fall on Rukia's shoulder. "Then I say we start ourselves some drama."

Rukia shook her head smiling. She and her best friend were sitting in the lecture hall for their general ed class. Rangiku was majoring in journalism while Rukia majored in photography and minoring in art. Unfortunately, Rukia's art wasn't terribly impressive, but she'd rather kill her favorite Chappy doll than to admit that defeat.

The two friends transferred recently to Karakura University. It was small and welcoming unlike the huge, intimidating monstrosity that was Seireitei University. Their other friends Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira also transferred with them, but majored in different departments.

Another reason Rukia transferred was due to a rumor. A tall, orange-haired bad boy attended KU with a string of broken hearts following him wherever he went, but she didn't believe it. The only person she knew that fit the description was seldom "bad" and never showed interest in anyone other than... _me_, Rukia thought.

Class ended seventeen minutes later and Rangiku kept the pretty much one-sided conversation going. Hisagi joined them during the hustle of the hallways.

"I wrote a song in music class," he announced, sounding proud.

"What's it about?" Rukia asked, desperate to change the topic. She would rather not discuss bra sizes in public.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Hisagi answered, dreamy.

"Oh, and who is that?" Rangiku baited, staring at the scarred boy from under her dark lashes.

Hisagi blushed and didn't answer. Rukia elbowed Rangiku who choked back her giggles. Everyone back at Rukongai High knew that Hisagi was in love with Rangiku. _Get in line_, Rukia remembered hearing Renji saying gruffly.

Renji was one of the few who actually _didn't_ want to get into Rangiku's pants (unless you counted Ikkaku, but Rukia suspected there was something more to his and Yumichika's friendship, but she didn't outright ask). The redhead would blush whenever the bodacious blonde showed absolute cleavage or her skirts were dangerously high, but he never succumbed to her charms.

The trio walked out of the hallway and towards the front of the school where they'd meet up with Kira at a nearby. After joining him, the now four decided to congregate to Xcution, one of Karakura's few bars.

**.**

"Are you sure Ichigo said that he'd be here tonight?" Orihime Inoue asked, her voice edging on shrill.

"Yes for the thousandth time! He agreed after much bugging," Tatsuki answered, rolling her brown eyes. "Are you eager to have drunken sex with him?"

Orihime's cheeks reddened like she had gotten slapped. "Tatsuki!" she squealed, "I never said _that_..."

Tatsuki smiled knowingly. "You didn't have to. All you do, is talk about him so I just assumed you wanted him."

The buxom girl said nothing, daintily sipping her sake. A week had passed since she and Ichigo walked back to the dorms together. He had been so handsome. Orihime could see how hard and muscled his body was through his shirt, his flannel unbuttoned.

_Love me. Love me, Ichigo Kurosaki_, Orihime begged in her head. Sometimes when she felt lonely, she would dream of him making _love_ to her. Orihime's entire face flushed. They hadn't even kissed yet and she was wishing for Ichigo to touch her.

The doors opened and Orihime instantly spotted Ichigo pushing his way through the throng of people. His friends trailed behind him with Uryu Ishida looking awkward and out of place. Tatsuki flagged them over, yelling over the people talking.

Her heartbeat quickened considerably when Ichigo neared. He was possibly the handsomest boy she had ever met, even with his scowl and orange hair. _I bet he'd look cuter if he smiled_, she thought.

"Orihime!" Keigo greeted a little too loudly. "Is this your first drink?"

"Yes," Orihime replied then finished her sake. "The bar has been crowded for the past eight minutes."

Mizuiro looked disappointed while Ichigo sighed and got up. "I'll get the drinks."

Everyone gave Ichigo money for their drinks and the types they wanted. Orihime let out a sigh when her fingers brushed against Ichigo's palm. She smiled at him coyly, but he had turned away.

She felt so close yet so far.

**.**

Ichigo managed to shoulder his way through everyone crowded at the bar. Some moved after they took one look at his face. He could hear a specific conversation happening by him between a girl and two guys. Not that Ichigo wanted to, but Chad was still serving all the other college-aged people.

"We should go to Dangai. It's has more bars there and a dance floor," the girl said. "But I would need to go home and change."

"No," decided guy number one. "You take three fucking hours and its Thursday night, Ran."

"Why not!" whined the girl.

"Because Renji and the others have to attend police academy tomorrow," replied guy number two.

"Ugh, you guys suck!" she exclaimed.

"What did she say?" Ichigo heard guy number two ask.

"I don't know. All I heard was suck," said guy number one.

Ichigo chuckled and drummed his fingers along the bar, waiting for Chad to hurry up. A tall, strikingly beautiful blonde with wavy hair tumbling about her shoulders and breasts bigger than the size of two basketballs squeezed beside him. The girl could have been a model or an actress, but he doubted it if she came here.

She looked up at him, her ice blue eyes neither wicked nor innocent. Then she smiled and Ichigo knew that she was the former.

"Do you go to Karakura University?" she asked him, her voice dropping a pitch lower. Ichigo nodded, recognizing her as the one chatting behind him. "I'm Rangiku."

"Ichigo," he supplied, "What classes are you in?"

"Journalism. Its super easy. You?"

"Medicine. Studying to be a surgeon."

"That's hot."

Ichigo's face become warm. He felt annoyed when Rangiku's smile broadened, her eyes glinting with mischief. Finally, Chad came over to the side of the bar where they were and collected their orders. Rangiku bought the entire bottle of sake and sauntered back to her own table while Ichigo carefully weaved past the customers without spilling the drinks.

Keigo cheered when Ichigo made it back. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Uryu who sipped a rather girly drink. Not that Ichigo actually_ liked_ the beer he was drinking, but he had a reputation to keep. His image would be ruined if he were caught drinking something like a cosmo.

For a while, everyone drank and kept the conversation going. Ichigo was glad that he didn't have to attend class tomorrow. I_t's not like I'm about to get roaring drunk_, he thought. He remembered how _great_ that was, being totally shitfaced and waking up the next morning.

His eyes scanned the entire room, crowded and loud. Ichigo could feel his mouth tug downwards when he spotted Rangiku, guzzling down the sake like a champ. He wrinkled his brows when he recognized the tall redhead from the fast food restaurant. The guy had the same expression as Ichigo.

Ichigo nearly coughed up his beer when he noticed another girl with Rangiku and the redhead. He stood up abruptly from his table, causing everyone to stare.

"It's her. I know it's her," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Tatsuki demanded as he left.

The sound around him drowned out as he drew closer to her. For a moment, Ichigo thought he was dreaming. He grabbed her shoulder and she turned. Her eyes were amethysts and Ichigo knew exactly who she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, the last chapter was lame. Hopefully, this one will make up for it.**

**chapter four**

_Ichigo watched, amused as Rukia struggled to keep on her feet. He skated effortlessly, passing her several times. She eventually grew frustrated and attempted to get out of the rink, but to no avail._

_He allowed a smile and skated to her. "I guess the ice queen Rukia isn't so great in her element is she?"_

_"Oh screw you," she snapped then flailed her arms. Rukia nearly fell, but Ichigo caught her and pulled her close. "Coming onto me, Ichigo?"_

_"Of course not," Ichigo replied breezily. "I just find it hilarious that you of all people don't know how to ice skate."_

_Rukia untangled herself from him, straightening her spine as her legs wobbled. Her pale cheeks were flushed, giving her a surprisingly innocent look. _She's anything but innocent_, thought Ichigo. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring at her and cleared his throat._

_Wordlessly, he held out his hand. Rukia sighed, as if she'd rather be in a car with a Yakuza member, and took it. Slowly, they skated around the rink._

**.**

"Rukia..." Ichigo gaped at her.

"Ichigo. It's been too long," Rukia drawled, giving Ichigo that smile that made his insides do flips.

"Too long," he agreed, but felt doubtful. It's been four years, why the hell did she suddenly transfer to his school?

"You cut your hair," he added lamely.

Her glossy raven locks were cut just below her jaw, but it wasn't just her hair that changed. Her body was still petite yet had womanly curves. Those amethysts eyes that captivated him seemed older by a hundred years despite her age.

She gazed at him, her facade faltering slightly. "I missed you lots," she admitted.

Before Ichigo could reply, Rukia's redhead friend slammed his beer down on the table. He sized Ichigo up and turned back to Rukia.

"You know this guy?" he asked gruffly.

"I wouldn't be talking to him if I didn't," snapped Rukia. Her face softened when she looked at Ichigo. "Want to go outside?"

For a heartbeat, Ichigo wanted to say yes. He wanted to shove her against the brick wall of the bar and kiss her hard. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, wanted her to say it back... but he couldn't. All those years of anguish and having no idea whether or not they were together, no contact or visits whatsoever held him back.

Ichigo shook his head, feeling a pang of guilt when her face fell. "Not tonight," he finally responded. "I'll see you around, alright?"

**.**

When he finally opened his door, Ichigo felt all the reservations he shoved aside flood back up.

Grimmjow couldn't even hide his shock. His mouth curved into a manic grin and he let Ichigo in, grabbing his neck and shoving him inside. To Ichigo's surprise, none of Grimmjow's gangbanger friends were lounging around. It always did stun Ichigo how clean and luxurious the Yazuka's apartment was.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ again, Kurosaki," commented Grimmjow, throwing himself on his white leather couch.

"Yeah, me neither." Ichigo hesitantly sat down. "Where are -?"

"Cut the small talk. How much you do you want?"

"Two grams."

The blue-haired man nodded and got up. He disappeared for some time, leaving Ichigo to idly scroll down the features in his smart phone. Uryu texted him several times as well as Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo. _Not one from Rukia_, he thought bitterly.

Why was he still pining after her? After all these years? Sure, they had something special, but Rukia made it clear that it meant nothing after not contacting him... but she wanted to talk. "I like talking in person, not over phone," Rukia once told him. If Ichigo was being truthful, he'd get back with Rukia if she suggested it.

His dealer returned with a baggie of hydro. Ichigo handed him the cash and asked if he could smoke here.

"Why? Got a anti-pot chick at your place?" Grimmjow questioned but nevertheless fetched a bong and handed it to Ichigo. "You can't crash here though. I got inspections tomorrow."

"Inspections?" Ichigo heated up the bong. Grimmjow didn't answer, only flipping the channels.

It felt strange as the smoke filled him from his head to the pit of his stomach. He stopped smoking after he got involved with Rukia. Even after the four years, Ichigo hadn't texted Grimmjow. With her back and all, it really (to put it bluntly) fucked him up.

They passed the bong back and forth until Ichigo felt tired and got up to leave.

"Wait." Grimmjow fished for something in his back pocket of his jeans and tossed it to Ichigo. Ichigo's reflexes slowed considerably and he missed. Bending down to pick it up, he saw that it was eye drops. "Can't have your baked ass snitching on me if you get caught."

"Thanks." Ichigo dropped some in his eyes then tossed it back to Grimmjow. "One last thing."

"What?" Grimmjow grumbled.

Maybe it was the pot that made him generous. "Come to the Karakura University library. There's this librarian who has a thing for you."

He narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, but shrugged and Ichigo left after that.

**.**

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" questioned Uryu, sounding a little worried.

Orihime forced a smile. "I'm fine. I just wanted to check on Ichigo before I went back to my room. He looked really upset when he left."

And he had. Ichigo's scowl was absolutely terrifying, not even bothering to explain what happened. He obviously knew the girl he was speaking to. Orihime vaguely wondered if that was the girl Ichigo was with at the park. She hadn't gotten a good look at her that day, but only remembered that she was a dark-haired boyish girl.

Their outing tonight ended a few minutes after Ichigo left. Tatsuki said she had an idea where Ichigo was going and so did Uryu, but Orihime, Keigo, and Mizuiro were out of the loop. From the looks of it, wherever he went wasn't too good.

So Orihime stayed in Uryu and Ichigo's dorm for an hour. When it was getting close to twelve, she decided to take her leave. Uryu looked ready to pass out and wished her goodnight.

Just as Orihime gently shut the front door, she gasped when Ichigo was standing in front of her. His hood was pulled up, covering some of his orange spikes. He smelled odd. _I could care less as long as he's staring at me_, she thought. Her heart swelled when Ichigo's intense amber eyes finally settled on her face.

"Orihime," he said, his voice guttural.

"Yes?" She looked up from beneath her lashes.

"... Can I kiss you?" he asked.

_Am I dreaming?_

No, she wasn't. Orihime gave a quick nod and held her breath as Ichigo ducked his head and captured her lips with his. It lasted about three months of closed-mouth kissing until Ichigo abruptly tore himself away from her.

She stared, wide-eyed. His mouth had tasted like beer, weed, and a hint of chocolate. It was strangely delicious and she wanted more, but Ichigo only muttered something unintelligible and dashed into his dorm room.

Orihime lifted her fingers and touched her kissed lips. He was the first boy she ever kissed and the one she dreamed about on the daily basis. Smiling so bright it rivaled the sun, the buxom girl retreated to her own dorm.

* * *

**Do not fear IchiRuki fans! An explanation for Ichigo and Orihime's kiss will be told in the next chapter. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
